This Phase I/II clinical trials aims to determine the response rate of cisplatin and gemcitabine as induction therapy of locally advanced pancreatic cancer; to determine the maximun tolerable dose of gemcitabine-cisplatin chemotherapy combined with radiation therapy in a Phase I study , in order to define an appropriate Phase II dose regimen and to determine the overall response rates of this combined modality regimen following induction chemotherapy; to determine the resectability rate for locally advanced lesions treated with this regimen; and to determine the time to failure for the entire treatment program.